Call Waiting
by animeangel999
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been going out for a while. What happens when Sasuke gets overly jealous ,and also gets mysterious and threating calls. NaruXSasu, rating may change


Call Waiting.

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been going out for a long time. What happens when Sasuke gets jealous and mystery phone calls happen to Sasuke? (NaruXSasu)

B/A/N (beginning author note): Hi fans! I know I should be working on my other story but I wanted to take a little break so…yeah, I got my idea of this story from the book 'Call Waiting' by R.L. Stine. If you read the story please don't spoil it. (The story will have some minor changes in it) Yeah…I know its lame, but ever since my friend started reading them I have been reading them for some reason…Oh well.

Pairing: NaruSasu (Sorry SasuNaru fans but I'll rarely write a SasuNaru story)

Warning: Sasuke _WILL _be OOC…sorry. _**NO HOMOPHOBES ALLOWED!!!**_ If make a mistake please DO NOT FLAME!!!...I would prefer you corrective criticize me instead…politely…On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the plot…I'm just the one who put it together.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

Here I am in front of Naruto's House at night, in the winter, in a car, and on a Saturday spying on him with my best friend and cousin Neji. I reach out to turn off the ignition but Neji stops me.

"Sasuke, if you turn off the heat we'll freeze our asses off!" yelled Neji.  
I answered, "Sshhhhh…I know but we're almost out of gas and if we h-  
"Sasuke, this is _fucking crazy_!!! I don't know what you hope to see!" yelled Neji.  
"…I don't know either." I sighed and added, "I just have to see…  
"What do you have to see?" asked Neji.  
"I have to see…if Naruto lied to me." I answered.

Two bright lights were seen. I pulled Neji down so we wouldn't be seen, but the lights turned the other way.

"See, look at you that obviously wasn't Naruto's car but you still ducked down anyway! What's up with up!" Neji yelled!  
"It's entirely Naruto's and _fucking_ Sai's fault!" I yelled back!  
"Oh god not this again, just because Naruto broke off ONE date doesn't mean he's going out with Sai." Neji stated and added, "Just because he was talking to him doesn't mean he likes him."

I retorted "He says he has a late shift tonight at 'Klub Konoha' the same day he drools over Sai, don't you think that's suspicious... and I told you it wasn't because he was talking to him it was the _way_ he talked to him"

_I can remember it too. His arm was over him smiling and laughing. When he's only suppose to smile at __**ME**__! Sai leaning over him and his hands on his chest! Getting way to close! If Naruto dumps me for him I'll __**KILL**__ Sai!!! __**I FUCKING P-**_

"Sasuke…you okay, you kinda spaced out." Neji asked.  
I answered "Oh…I'm fine I ju- **OH SHIT** Naruto's here…get down!"

Naruto's orange car parks in front of his house and goes inside his house.

"There you saw him can we leave now! Please it's fucking cold out here!" Neji yelled!  
"Neji what time is it?" I ask him.  
"About 11:30 fucking p.m. Why do you ask?" Neji answered.  
"I knew it, I _**FUCKING**_ knew it! He's with Sai." I cried angrily and added "If he had the night shift he wouldn't be here till 12: 30 p.m."  
"Wait… you were going to make me wait for another _FUCKING _hour!" Neji yelled!

I ignored him and started the car. While Neji complained about the cold, I no longer felt cold but I felt heat, from anger and pain. I didn't notice that I speeded up and that I was starting to swerve out of control.

"Sasuke…could you slow down a bit?" asked Neji, but I just kept going faster and made a sharp turn right.

_How could Naruto lie to me!? Why did he choose Sai over me!?! I'll fucking kill Sai! I don't care about the consequences I won't let __**ANYONE **__take Naruto from me! I'll k-_

"Sasuke SLOW DOWN!!!" Neji screamed!

I look and see another car heading at us! I SLAM the brake, but the road is too slippery!

"Sasuke SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!!!" Neji screamed again!  
"I CAN'T…THE ROAD'S TOO SLICK!" I yelled!

The next thing I hear as a crunch of metal and breaking glass.

E/A/N (Ending author note): So…yeah my story…PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!


End file.
